Fallen Traits of the Raenef
by Personifica
Summary: Raenef is separated from three people that he holds dearest to himself. What happens when the once believed, now stable demon lord morphs into a darker soul...someone who lost in touch with the inner 'Raenef?


Fallen Traits of the Raenef  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Final Fantasy X-2 – Yuna's Ballad  
  
Never will I have thought that a place of vast emptiness consumes my entire being. I never have imagined I would have stood so close to the gateways of Hell. I am a demon, am I not wrong? Tell me then why we are not truly evil and why I am not one of bloodlust or hate. I remain alive for the sole purpose of wanting to be alive.  
  
The floor is part in the remains of a vast desert that holds no end to it. Not even mountains or any sorts of landscape roam the distance. No one is around to share my loneliness with. All I hold in one hand is a mirror. Every time, I stare at my reflection over this unknown time period, I see only a pale demon bearing more of a monstrous, unholy appearance that does not even suit the demon lord of that realm. Red rings for around my eyes and my face is entirely white.  
  
The only thought on my mind is to call for water. I cannot even do that. What has the past demon lord done to me? Have I missed a stain somewhere where it begins to drive to me insanity?  
  
The skies are clouded with thick grey. Grey and brown fill my enviornment. It hurts to breathe as the air itches my dry throat screaming for water. I lick my lips several times to find myself only wandering a few feet from where I last stood wondering if it was better to go the other way.  
  
May I introduce you to myself? The terrifying demon lord Raenef V is I, now lost within a barren desert of an unknown realm. Besides concentrating on looking for a way out in this hell and drinking springs of water, my sole purpose to stay alive is for them. Yes, them, the three that truly kept me alive through horrifying ordeals.  
  
And none are here to keep me alive through the worst yet. Chris, my best friend, perhaps my best competitor. I have never felt so honored to gain his friendship and trust as a demon lord, a sworn enemy of his, for predecessors have killed his parents. He may be young and childish but he has a diligent mind which he is embarrassed of revealing for Erutis's sake. Yes, Erutis, my page which I hold dear even when Eclipse told me to let her go. Out of anyone, she is the girl who made sure I did not lose focus even if she was usually out of focus. Has anyone but her ever encouraged me so much to look forward without realizing she is? Lastly, there is you, Eclipse, who stood by thick and thin through the perils of teaching, for swallowing your hurt pride whenever I played the role as a clumsy, little brother.  
  
So where are all of you now? A pity and disgrace you all abandon me here when I need you the most. How dare I had even shred the tiniest of kindness upon you. I hate you, Chris, I hate you, Erutis, and I especially hate you now, Eclipse.  
  
A place where I shall die slowly and alone. A place where I shall die and no one will plead by my side to keep me alive.  
  
No! I shall not die here! That is not what a Raenef would do. The innocence is now gone. I cannot believe you all think of me as an adorable, girlish boy. Who do you take me as? A humorous laugh? An embarrassing tone?  
  
No, once I come back, I shall destroy all of you. Enslave and torture like a real demon lord would do. Bind Erutis strictly under my order, torture and destroy Chris like those on earth did to me and to what I thought were my friends. Lastly, I can send Eclipse off to die like I have with Raenef IV. Here I am to await my rescue or my recovery and no one worries or comes.  
  
Perhaps I truly am the joke of a demon lord. How dare any of they...!  
  
Then there is a bit of me that wants to find them and embrace them with the most fervent of joy. My skin does not have to be so white anymore and my eyes do not need to have the red around it like I had dabbed eye shadow all around. I truly desire for Chris to give a pat on the back to tell me it is alright and give me a laugh or two. I truly desire for Erutis to scold me for nearly giving up and holding her blind optimism that would shed light in this darkness. I truly desire to cry to Eclipse and have him tell me that the worst is now over. We can all go home.  
  
Well they do not tell me that. They are not here to save me.  
  
Why did once a young bandit in a clan of thieves suddenly become the great Raenef? Why must I take on that title? It is so unfair.  
  
I turn around suddenly. My attention is shifted by a presence of another. It is him. The one that Chris, Erutis, and I have battled in the forest some time ago. I did not recall his name...  
  
"Please to see you healthy, Lord Raenef." A cocky smirk draws anger in my blood I have never felt before. The bloodlust begins to grow. Do I truly desire to kill? Anything goes in this bloody hell with some loss of sanity here and there.  
  
"What do you want?" I glare. My mouth fills as I swallow the saliva away. He smirks and rests his feet upon the ground.  
  
"Feel betrayed? You can stop being the Raenef at any time now. I can certainly well take your place." He smiled mysteriously walking around the demon lord in circles.  
  
"For what purpose? For what reason do you have to wanting to attain this title so dearly?" Says I. The man paused and gave a thoughtful look.  
  
"That page of yours." He murmured slowly.  
  
"There are plenty other women for your choosing." I say with yawning with an exhausted look. "Why Erutis?"  
  
"Why so protective of her?" he smiled audaciously. "An interest you possess for her I suppose?"  
  
"She is my page. I do with her as I please. Be gone." I mutter. If that is this man's true purpose for acquiring the status of demon lord, he does not deserve it.  
  
When have I changed so much? When has my voice become so bitter it is no longer the jovial reputation I have earned? Why has this changed me? Please, if any of you, Chris, Erutis, Eclipse, would know how desperately I need you, and how strong my feelings are for any of you, would you show up for me...?  
  
...Like I would for you?  
  
The blast came from behind and he could not raise his hand up in time.  
  
Towards the falling ground he goes to.  
  
A/N: First attempt at Demon Diary which is a different kind of manga and style than I am use to but it has admirable characters. All chapters will be taken from someone's POV which will change every chapter. Pairings go undecided. A song/theme will be added to every chapter to get a 'better feel' for it. This fanfic (or excuse of one :P) attempts to go into the minds of the four characters we 'adore' from Demon Diary that are driven to insanity (or maybe just one of my more morbid ideas). Anyhow, review please? Constructive criticism and suggestions (with how the story should go or writing mechanics) are taken in consideration. I shall update again this week, so have a nice day? 


End file.
